This invention relates to a junction block assembly, such as an electrical connection box assembly mounted on a vehicle or the like.
In various assembly processes, such as automobile assembly processes, many cable connections must be made, e.g., within the electrical system of a vehicle. Connections are often made using connectors, such as plug-in-type connectors. In some configurations, it is difficult to see whether proper alignment of the connectors has been achieved prior to pressing the connectors together. If the alignment is incorrect, damage to components such as terminal pins or surrounding plastic parts, and/or improper connection resulting in a “no-start” condition, can occur. Additionally, it is sometimes difficult for an assembly technician to determine whether the connectors have been completely engaged with each other.
Force multiplying technology has been applied to connectors to reduce the actual force that must be applied by a human operator to connect connectors together. For example, in some assemblies, a cam lever fixed relative to one connector includes a cam groove that engages a cam post fixed relative to a mating connector. When the cam lever is rotated, the interaction of the cam groove and cam post pulls the connectors into engagement with each other.